Organic light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming very popular because of the simplicity of fabricating the LEDs and the relatively low cost of materials. While multi-color organics, i.e., organics that emit different colors when properly activated, are known, generally all prior art disclosures of organic LEDs discuss a single color LED. To form multi-color displays and the like using the teachings of the prior art requires extensive fabrication techniques with each LED, or each color of LED, being formed separately on a substrate.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to develop a method of fabrication, and fabricated color LED array, which is simple and inexpensive.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an integrated multicolor organic LED array and the integrated multicolor organic LED array fabricated.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an integrated multicolor organic LED array which is relatively simple and inexpensive.
It is a still further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an integrated multicolor organic LED array which is easily integrated into drive circuits using well known technology.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of fabricating an integrated multicolor organic LED array which requires fewer steps and, therefore, is less labor intensive.